


Clutch

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breeding Kink, Love Bites, M/M, Naga!Zarkon, Oviposition, Teratophilia, handjob, naga!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Somehow Zarkon has convinced Shiro to let him fill him with eggs and lay them. Shiro, after some convincing, obliges. Sequel to Coils





	Clutch

**Author's Note:**

> So! I re read an old fic of mine, which this is a sequel to, “Coils” and wanted to revisit this little au I wrote about. If you guys want to read “Coils” before reading this, I highly recommend it. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Has not been beta read.

Shiro grunted as he feels the Naga Emperor's hands hold his legs open and he nuzzles him softly.

He doesn't know how much time has passed since he was claimed by the mighty emperor after failing to kill him. It was almost unbelievable that he had been allowed to live this long, but honestly he wasn't complaining.

After all he was fed, well cared for, living in a luxurious cave on a comfortable nest of blankets and fucked into unconsciousness with how good Zarkon's stamina was. All in all it wasn't too bad a life. Considering his years of serving as a monster hunter this was better than any other reward he had received in the past.

Today though, today he was quite...full and preoccupied.

He was lying back against the Emperor, watching his tail as it slowly curls under him to keep him supported while his head is nuzzled gently. His back leaned back against the Naga's torso, feeling those hands gently slide down over his swollen stomach. Um and slick drips from his twitchng hole as he feels the clutch of eggs put inside him start to shift.

It had taken some convincing from the Naga to get him to agree to do this. He has never done anything like this before, hence why he had been reluctant. But after some explaining of how Zarkon just wanted to give it a try, some preparation and a long hour of having his mind blown with pleasure, here he was now: filled with unfertilized eggs that had started so small before growing,

"Aaah...aaah...!"

A deep trill leaves Zarkon, "Look at you...by the stars you look so good...full, heavy and swollen with my clutch inside you...how long has it been inside you?"

Shiro bites his bottom lis, "Th..three hours emperor..."

"Mmmmrrrr,..." He presses his hand down slightly on Shiro's stomach, smirking as be watches him moan and buck his hips as he feels the first egg carefully slide out, "Yes, I think you're ready to lay, my pet..."

He gasps as a strong, scaled arm slides under one of his legs to hold it up. Shiro shivered as he slowly starts to push the egg out, shivering as his cock twitches at the action. He moaned as he feels the first one slowly push out, pressing at his prostate as ir starts to pass throat. He bites his bottom lip as he bucks his hips slightly.

Fangs lightly glide along the side of his neck as a needy moan leaves him.

Zarkon chuckled deeply as he lightly traces the tip of his tail along Shiro's thigh, "You look so beautiful...I almost wish these eggs weren't sterile," he lightly wraps his hand around the cock and carefully pumps his human pet's cock, trilling at how it was semi hard already from the width of the egg making it's way out of him, "Ah but small steps, small steps...I need to make sure you've had practice after all before I decide to breed you for real...would you like that, Shiro?"

"Aaah...! Y-Yes...mmm...!" Shiro whines as he bucks his hips.

Pre-cum dribbkes from the tip as his thigh's shake. He pants heavily as he pushes it out as best he could and groans as he feels slick—which Zarkon had told him would form when he had given him a potion to ensure he wouldn't hurt himself— starting to ooze out. He could feel it shifting slowly out of his hole as his stomach gurgles.

"That's it...that's it pet! you're almost done," Zarkon hissed into his ear, "You're so very close to laying your first egg...and then the rest will soon follows until you're completely empty...then you can rest my sweet, sweet pet..."

"Nnnngh..." Shiro tilts his head back with drool dribbling from his mouth as the combined sensation of having his cock pumped and the egg stretching his rim has him slowly approaching a new climax.

A cry leaves him when he feels the fangs sink into his neck as cum gushes from his cock as the egg finally comes out. He feels his hole twitch with a wet squelch that leaves him trembling and whimpering needily. Warm blood lightly drips down his neck from the possessive, yet loving bite as the Emperor purrs deeply.

What he says next makes Shiro's mewl as he feels the next egg starting to move, "You did so well pet...I can't wait to see how many more you can take next time."

As if to agree, Shiro's cock twitches in the scaled hand as he prepares himself.


End file.
